


Stitches

by meantforinfinitesadness



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fear, Held Down, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, I do talk about it a bit, Obi-Wan gets his mouth stitched shut, Pain, Stitched Mouth, Stitches, Struggling, so careful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:20:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26010301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meantforinfinitesadness/pseuds/meantforinfinitesadness
Summary: Obi-Wan’s breathing is ragged and he lifts his hands sluggishly from the ground. He winces at the pain he feels when he moves his left wrist. His right-hand makes it’s way to his lips and he can’t help the sob that rips from his chest as his fingers run along the threads holding his mouth shut.
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873879
Comments: 8
Kudos: 79





	Stitches

**Author's Note:**

> This was for the bingo square "Stitches".
> 
> A fair warning that Obi-Wan gets his mouth stitched shut and I do go into a little detail about that so if you don't want to read that part, please stop reading "It seems their captors had enough of his talking" and skip to "Obi-Wan's breathing is ragged" AKA the summary of this fic.

“-ral.” The voice was hazy and far away. Obi-Wan couldn’t seem to pin it down. 

“-eneral.” There it was again. It was getting clearer. That was good. That meant he was coming back from wherever he currently was. 

(the place was dark and cold. He didn’t like it one bit.)

“General.” The voice sounded familiar. He’d heard it before. But where?

“Obi-Wan.” 

Obi-Wan furrowed his brow at the sound of his name slipping from the person's mouth. Things were coming back to him. Things like who the voice belonged to. Things like how the ground felt cold against his cheek and seemed to seep through his clothes. Things like the fact that his body seemed to radiate pain.

It was that last revelation that jerked Obi-Wan completely out of the dark place. He gasped loudly but groaned in pain as he tried to open his mouth.

“Obi-Wan, it’s alright,” Cody whispered softly to him and Obi-Wan finally opened his eyes and they trailed lazily around the room until they rested on his Commander. Cody was against a wall with his arms above his head. Obi-Wan could just barely make out the manacles around them and the chain connecting to them and pulling his arms up.

(It’s here Obi-Wan realizes that his arms aren’t weighed down with manacles. They must have been taken off him while he was unconscious.)

Obi-Wan made a questioning noise and tried again to open his mouth. Pain seared through him and he clenched his eyes closed. He felt tears trickle out and down his face. 

“Don’t try to talk,” Cody says, and it takes all of Obi-Wan’s willpower to not roll his eyes and say (or attempt to say) something sarcastic back to his Commander. “You probably don’t remember what happened, do you?”

Obi-Wan opens his eyes again and shakes his head. 

Cody sighs and his eyes grow sad. He slumps a little, but still quirks his lips in an attempt to make things a bit brighter for the aching Jedi.

“Well, you don’t know how to stop taunting captors,” Cody said with a sad uptick of his mouth. “They got tired of it and well,” Cody pauses for a moment and swallows a bit. “They held you down and stitched your mouth shut.”

Obi-Wan feels a jolt of panic run through him. His eyes widen and he recalls vaguely what had happened. 

He had been taunting his captors, trying in vain to get them to stay away from Cody. He wouldn’t let his Commander be hurt.

It seems their captors had enough of his talking. 

(The feel of phantom limbs pressing down against him as he struggled. The feeling of someone holding his head steady and the sound of someone whispering in his ear.

_ “If you don’t stop struggling,” one man said with his mouth against Obi-Wan’s ear. “You’ll do more damage to yourself than we will.” The room fills with chuckles exiting their captors’ mouths. “Though, so much has already been done, what’s a bit more?” _

The press of a needle against his closed lips and the pain of it tearing through the skin, then the odd feeling of thread following it.

He passed out not long after the fourth or fifth stitch.)

Obi-Wan’s breathing is ragged and he lifts his hands sluggishly from the ground. He winces at the pain he feels when he moves his left wrist. His right-hand makes it’s way to his lips and he can’t help the sob that rips from his chest as his fingers run along the threads holding his mouth shut.

He can feel the spots where the needle would have entered and exited his skin.

It takes all of Obi-Wan’s strength to not vomit. 


End file.
